


The Potential Of You And Me

by QLD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lestrade, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Lestrade, Hurt Molly, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLD/pseuds/QLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is working late when a stalker breaks into the morgue and attacks her. With John and Sherlock, Greg is doing everything he can to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt won by the lovely http://mathandcello.tumblr.com I hope you like it :) 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes but English is not my first language ;)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Ambulance will be here soon. You'll be fine.”

Greg closed his eyes and breathed through the pain, thinking back on when and how this drama had started. Must have been 5 weeks now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had been a lovely Sunday afternoon and Greg and Molly were strolling through a Park near her flat. The two of them were going out for a couple of weeks now. Greg had made the step and had asked Molly out when he had found out that she and Tom had broken up. It had taken him a lot of courage and a few awkward tries which had let to nothing except him standing in the morgue red-faced and wanting to leave as fast as possible with whatever evidence Molly had found for a case. But 3 weeks ago he had finally managed to ask her out on a date. They had a great time over dinner and Molly had invited him up to her flat after he had brought her home. From then on he stayed quite regularly at her flat. It was quite a commute to work compared to where he lived but he was a bit ashamed of his crammed little bachelor flat.

Greg had his arm draped around her when he noticed her tensing suddenly.

“What's wrong?”

“You see that guy over there, looking towards us?”

Greg looked in the direction Molly had nodded and saw a man around Molly's age. He had blond short hair and an oval face. The man was slightly bigger than Greg, the muscles on his arm showed that he was well trained but without being too pumped up.

“Yeah, what about him?”

“His name is Keith. I went out with him a couple of times. But after a while he got really possessive and I ended it. Shortly before we got together. He had called me a couple of times and I blocked his number after it had gotten too annoying.”

Greg was about to reply when the guy walked towards them.

“Hey Molly. Haven't heard from you in ages. So nice to see you again.”

Greg noticed how uncomfortably Molly felt. He pulled her closer to give her some security. Greg made himself a bit bigger and noticed how the body language of Keith changed, becoming more tense.

“Yes, I've been busy.” Molly said.

“I can see that.” Keith replied shortly looking strangely at Greg, the smile on his face now gone.

Greg was now in full copper mode, sensing that something wasn't quite right with that guy.

“Keith” Keith introduced himself and held is hand out. “And you are?”

“Greg.” Greg replied and shook Keith's hand.

“Nice to get to know you, Greg.” Keith said in a strange voice and then turned back to Molly.

“Maybe you could give me your new number, to have a chat you know. The one I've got seems to be wrong.”

Molly shook her head. “I don't think that's a good idea, sorry.”

“Look man, it was really nice meeting you but I'm afraid we've gotta go. You know, the others are probably waiting already, Molly.” Greg said, trying to get them out of this situation. He had seen enough in his line of duty to know that people like this could snap from one second to the other.

Molly nodded. “Yeah, I think you're right,” she turned to Keith “Sorry. Nice chatting with you.”

Molly was turning away when Keith grabbed her arm. “Come on, Molly. A coffee. There's nothing to it.”

Greg took his hand from Molly's waist and made a step towards Keith. “Don't touch her okay?”

“Or what, old man?” Keith eyed Greg. His body language had become more aggressive but still Keith took a small step away from Greg.

“I could arrest you for harassment, for instance.” Greg's whole posture now screamed 'don't try to fuck with me, son' and he showed Keith his warrant card.

Keith looked at it and suddenly started laughing. “Detective Inspector Lestrayed?” he laughed out loud, mispronouncing Greg's surname. “Oh, Molly. You've got yourself a copper now? Well done, girl. Well done.” With that he turned around and walked away.

Greg looked at Molly. “You alright?”

“Yes I'm fine. This guy just gives me the creeps every time I see him somewhere.”

“Yeah, there's something about him that makes your hair stand up, innit?”

Molly nodded. “Yes. Can we leave? I don't feel very comfortable, knowing he might be still at the park.”

“Yes of course. Anything you want to do instead?

“I think I just want to go home.”

 

 

 

A couple of weeks later Molly had already forgotten the encounter in the park.

She was working late in the morgue finishing up the paperwork for a post mortem she had recently performed. When she heard a door close a smile crossed her face, thinking that it was Greg to pick up the paperwork as he was the Detective Inspector assigned to that case.

She turned around and froze when she saw Keith standing in the doorway. “So you ditched me for that old man? Wasn't I good enough for you?” He took a few steps towards her and Molly involuntarily flinched.

She collected all her courage and with a voice that wasn't quite her own lied, “no, I ended it with you because we just didn't fit together. You're a great man.”

“Liar!” Keith shouted. “Why did you ditch me? I loved you, Molly. I would've done everything for you! You should be together with me, not with that bastard.”

Molly secretly slipped her hand in the pocket of her lab-coat and speed-dialled Greg, hoping that he would pick up and send someone over. She stepped away from Keith who had come dangerously close.

”How did you find out where I work?” Molly prayed that Greg was on the other end of the line and had gotten the hint where she was.

“Oh piece of cake. Won't bore you with the details. What counts is that we are together again.” He said and reached out to stroke her face. Molly flinched back and her head hit the wall behind her. “Why are you afraid? We belong together. I don't want to hurt you.” He put his hands around Molly's face and leaned in to kiss her. He stopped shortly before touching her lips. “But why do you betray me? Why? What have I done? I just wanted to talk to you. Who are you calling?”

Before Molly could react he had reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the mobile. “DI Lestrayed?” He laughed out loud. “Can't be serious with him, eh? Still haven't changed his name in your contacts? Oh Molly, you like playing with us do you? How many men are you fucking right now?” He paused for a couple of seconds. “No don't tell me. I just hope they didn't wear you out. Well I hope it doesn't hit him too hard now, you know, learning that you were just playing with him. That you are still in love with me. He seemed like such a nice guy. I would've liked him if he weren't fucking you. This will probably break his heart forever.”

“I don't fucking love you.” Molly shouted. “You fucking bastard. What do you want from me?” She struggled to get out of Keith's grip but he had pinned her firmly against the wall.

"Shut up." Keith put the phone to his ear, “Lestrayed?” he said, again mispronouncing Greg's name. “I'm afraid Molly dialled your number by accident. Your service is no longer needed. She's mine now. Good bye.” And with that he switched off the phone and put it back it her coat. He loosened his grip on her and ran his hand slowly down her right cheek. “Shhh. I'll be gentle. I promise.”

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear: “Oh Molly, why don't you see the potential of you and me? What we could become?”

Molly knew she had to act quick. She brought up her right knee and hit Keith in his crotch. He doubled over and Molly grabbed the next best thing to hit him over the head. Ironically it was a heavy book about the anatomy of the human brain and Molly would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. The book connected with Keith's head and he fell to the floor. 

She turned around to run for the door when suddenly a hand closed around her ankle. “Don't. We belong together.” Keith pulled her foot back and Molly hit the floor hard.

 

 

 

 


	2. I Want You To Want Me

Greg was sitting in his office when his phone rang. He looked at the display and smiled when he saw Molly's name on it. She was probably calling because of the dinner they had planed. He had promised to come over to her flat tomorrow after work and cook her anything she wanted as she had working long hours to finish some lab results for case Greg was investigating.

“Hey, Molly,” he said with a soft voice. “How are things down at the morgue?”

But instead of a reply all Greg could hear were muffled sounds. He first thought that Molly had accidentally butt-dialled him and was about to hang up when he suddenly heard Molly say “how did you find out where I work?”

Greg frowned. Then he heard a male voice saying “you don't have to be afraid of me.” A shiver ran down his spine. He knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. All what he knew right now was that Molly was in danger and that he had to act quick. He didn't dare to speak any further in case he was on speaker somehow so he took out a piece of paper and wrote down in big letters: ' CALL RESPONSE CAR TO MORGUE! QUICK. MOLLY H. IN DANGER! ' He got up and knocked at the glass front of his office to get Donovan's attention. He pressed the paper against the glass and made a movement that made it very clear to Sally that this was quite urgent. He watched her grabbing the phone, ordering a car to St. Bart's.

Greg turned around and listened to what was going on on the other end of the line while he was collecting his car keys and put on his coat. He froze when the voices suddenly got clearer, as if the sound wasn't muffled by clothes anymore. He heard how the male voice was mocking the fact that Molly didn't use his first name as contact, he heard Molly shouting and suddenly his stomach sank. The guy there with Molly was Keith, that strange guy they met at the park a couple of weeks ago. “Shit” he muttered. He yanked the door open and had nearly reached the elevator when the voice became crystal clear: “Lestrayed?” he heard Keith saying. Greg stopped dead in his tracks. “I'm afraid Molly dialled your number by accident. Your service is no longer needed. She's mine now. Good bye.” Before Greg could reply anything the line went dead. “Fuck!” He shouted and kicked a trash can nearby. 

“Boss?” Sally asked concerned. “What's going on?”

“Someone is inside the morgue, threatening Molly. A guy she went out with.” Greg repeatedly pushed the calling button for the elevator.

“A stalker?”

“Yes. Fuck! Why does this thing need to take 5 fucking hours to get here?” He pressed redial on his phone but all he got was Molly's mailbox. “Fuck!”

“Greg, calm down. The colleagues are on their way. I'm sure she'll be fine.”

The doors of the elevator opened and Greg stepped inside. “Call hospital security or whoever else can go down there.” He said waving his arm. The doors closed and the ride down to the underground car park seemed to take ages, even though it was just a couple of stories.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Molly didn't know what to do. Keith had a solid grip around her ankle. She had tried kicking back with her other food, hoping to get his head but had just hit air instead. Keith laughed and she could feel him getting closer. He was now sitting on her legs and was leaning forward. She felt his breath on her neck and started to feel sick. She had to find a way out. “I won't do anything to you. I just want you to know that I love you.” Molly could hear sirens coming close. “Did your friend call the cavalry?” Keith laughed. “Well it's time for me to go then. Don't want to meet him again. I guess the break up is something you two have to deal with alone. I'll see you later. Can I get a quick good bye kiss at last? That won't count as cheating.”

God this man is crazy, Molly thought but that gave her an idea. “Well I guess one kiss couldn't hurt, could it?” Molly said and Keith eased his grip to let her turn around. Molly sat up and when he leaned forward to give her the kiss Molly suddenly moved her head forward head butting him on his nose. Keith slumped forward and Molly scrambled to get up. He gave him another good kick and then ran out of the building.

The moment she exited the building Molly saw two police cars arriving at the courtyard. The Police Officers got out. “We got a call about an attack?”

“Yes, I guy broke into the morgue and attacked me in the office. I knocked him unconscious.”

“Right, you stay here, Miss. We're going to have a look inside. Where do we find the offices?”

“Just down the corridors, third door left.”

3 officers went inside while one stayed with Molly. She got her phone out of her pocket, hoping that Greg would pick up again.

“Greg?” Molly asked with a shaky voice.

“You're okay? I've send a respond car to St. Bart's. They should be there any second. I'm on my way, too. What happened? Are you safe?”

Molly could hear the sirens blaring in his car. “Yeah, they are here already. Thanks. Remember that guy from the park? He broke into the morgue. Telling me that he still loves me and stuff. I knocked him out and ran. I'm in the courtyard outside of the morgue now. I'm fine.”

“Good.” Greg sounded relieved. “I'll be with you soon.”

“Bye.” She heard Greg cursing at some driver who didn't give way before he ended the call.

 

 

Molly visibly relaxed when she saw Greg's silver BMW entering the courtyard, lights flashing. Greg exited the car and ran over to her, showing his warrant card at the police officer at Molly's side.

“You're okay?” He asked checking her for any visible injuries.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine.”

The officers came back from the morgue. “I'm sorry, but we couldn't find him. He's gone.”

Molly tensed visibly. “But that's impossible. He was unconscious when I left him. How?”

“We don't know. Must have regained consciousness and fled.” one officer said.

“ You sure that he's not just hiding somewhere? I'm going to have a look at the...” Greg stopped. Not really wanting to use the word crime scene in front of Molly. “take a look inside, if that's okay with you.”

Molly nodded and Greg walked towards the door when he was stopped by one of the coppers.

“And who are you, exactly?” the Officers asked him.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade, Homicide and Serious Crime Unit.” Greg showed his warrant card.

The Police Officers looked at each other surprised. There would never been an DI so quick at the scene at an incident like this. And most certainly not one form the Yard. Things like this were generally investigated by the local nick. “You're taking over this case?”

“No. Miss Hooper is my girlfriend. She called me. That's why I'm here. I just want to have a look inside.” He looked at the two coppers in front of him. “If that's fine with you.” He added knowing how pissed off coppers on the beat could get when CID people started implying that they might have missed something. He had certainly hated it when he had been in a uniform.

“Knock yourself out, Sir.” One of the coppers shrugged and stepped aside.

 

Molly was giving her statement when Greg came back. “I guess he fled through the hospital. Sorry.” he sat down next to Molly on the bumper of one of the cars and laid an arm around her. He withdrew it quickly when he felt her flinch. His heart broke, he had been to late. Keith was gone and he hadn't been able to protect Molly. “I should've been here earlier. Might would've been able to catch that bastard then. I should have checked him after that encounter in the park. I'm so sorry Molly. I'll do whatever I can to arrest him.”

“Greg it's fine, seriously. There's nothing you could have done. I just need a moment, okay?”

Greg nodded and got up. “Yes of course.” He walked a couple of steps and then turned around. He scratched the back of his head. “Um, you can stay with me if you don't want to stay at your flat. I'll sleep on the couch of course, if you, you know, need space.”

Molly looked at Greg, his brown eyes full of worry. “Thanks, I didn't really fancied the idea of going home. He probably knows where I live.”

“Just let me know when you're ready to leave.” He smiled at her and went over to some coppers to talk to them.

 

Molly allowed herself another couple of minutes and the walked over to Greg. She laid her hand on his shoulder. “I would like to go if you're ready.”

“Yes, yes of course.”

 

Thye drove in silence to Greg's flat. “I'm sorry, but I have to warn you that it is a bit messy I'm afraid. “ he said with an apologetic face while he was unlocking the door.

“Typical bachelor flat, then?” Molly laughed. “Don't worry, I've probably seen worse.”

Greg was living in a small one bedroom flat in Bow. There was not much furniture in the living room, only a small couch and a flat screen on a table. There were still some unpacked boxes. Some clothes were scattered around and there was a decent amount of dishes in the kitchen. “The bedroom is over there and the bathroom on the opposite side.” He opened both doors. “I'll get you a towel. One sec.” Greg quickly began picking up the clothes. He looked around, figuring out where to put them and when he couldn't find somewhere satisfying he just dropped them next to the couch and pushed them with his foot into the corner so that they were kinda out of sight. “Sorry.”

Molly smiled. “Don't worry.” She took the towel Greg had gotten out of his wardrobe.

“Do you want anything to eat after you showered? I think I've got some left-overs in the fridge.”

“Nah, I'm fine, thanks. I think I'll go to bed. I'm incredibly tired.”

“Understandably. I'll fetch you a shirt.”

 

Half an hour later Molly exited the bathroom wearing one of Greg's T-Shirts. It was way too big for her and he had to suppress a chuckle. “You can sleep in my bed.” Greg was standing with a small blanked in his living room. “I'll sleep on the couch.”

Molly looked at the couch. There was hardly any room for him to stretch his legs. Her gaze wandered towards Greg and she rose an eyebrow. “And why's that? It's not that we haven't had sex with each other or anything.”

Greg looked confused. “Well I thought after your reaction back at the morgue you might need some space.” He ran his tongue over his lips.

“Oh, Greg. You're incredibly cute.” Molly took his head in her hands and gave him a kiss, “but I'm fine. That had just been the shock back then. I want you at my side.”

 

When Greg woke up the next morning he looked over to Molly. She was sleeping peacefully. He carefully slipped out of the bed. He was already late and had to hurry if he didn't want to be at work too late. Normally he would've taken the tube but as he had taken the car home yesterday he had to do the commute by car. And that took ages during rush hour in London.

When he came back out of the shower he quickly put on his suit and bend over, giving Molly a kiss. “I've gotta go to work.” Molly opened her eyes and looked at him irritated. “You can stay here. I put a second set of keys on the table in case you want to go out.”

“What time is it?”

“Few minutes past 8.”

“Gosh,” Molly leaped out of the bed. “Why didn't you wake me? I've gotta go to work. Shit, I've gotta go home before, getting some new clothes.”

“Seriously? You've just went through a traumatic event, Molly. It's perfectly fine if you stay in today.” He watched as Molly was putting on her clothes. “Especially if your workplace is the place where you got attacked,” Greg thought to himself.

Seeing that there was no way he could convince her to stay at home Greg gave in. “Then at least let me drive you to your flat, okay?”

“Thanks, but I can use the tube just fine.” She gave him a kiss on the lips and with that she was out of the door, leaving a rather perplexed Greg behind.

 

At work Greg had been called to a meeting with the Chief Superintendent who made it clear to him that Scotland Yard was not taking over the case, and that Greg, because of his personal relationship with the victim, should avoid any involvement with the investigation.

Greg groaned but he had expected that so after the meeting he went over to Baker Street. It's not that he didn't trust his colleagues to do a good job and actually catching Keith but still, it couldn't hurt to ask Sherlock for help.

 

“New case, Lestrade?” Sherlock asked upon seeing the Detective Inspector standing in the door frame.

“Sort of, yes. Molly got attacked in the morgue yesterday. It was a guy she went out with a couple of times. He became some sort of stalker and it escalated after he saw Molly and me together in a park a couple of weeks ago.”

Sherlock sat up and looked at him with a strange face. He still hadn't come to terms that Greg and Molly were dating and didn't really like the idea of them being a couple at all. “Any pictures or more data I can go with?”

“Officially I'm not on this case but I managed to get and print out some stuff before they denied me access to the files.” Greg handed Sherlock a folder with a picture of Keith, Molly's statement and some other information he might find useful. “If you could, I don't know, ask your homeless network to help us find him that would be great.”

Sherlock looked through the file. “Yeah I could try that. But I'm pretty sure that this guy will strike again. He seems to be convinced that Molly is still in love with him.”

“I'm pretty much aware of that,” Greg rolled his eyes, “ that's why I want to get that guy as soon as possible.”

“We could use that to our advantage.”

“Wha?” Greg had a feeling where Sherlock was going with his idea and he didn't like it at all.

“We could use Molly as a bait. Let him think that you two broke up, that she realized that she still loves him.” Sherlock jumped off the couch and clapped his hands. “That is great. They'll meet and you can arrest him. God, people are so easy to manipulate when feelings are involved.”

Greg crooked his head. No, he was not liking the idea at all. “I'm not sure, it's pretty dangerous. What if he doesn't buy that story? I mean it sounds pretty far fetched to me.” He shook his head when he noticed that he was completely ignored by Sherlock who was occupied with his mobile.

“Molly says it's absolutely fine and that you should pick her up at 5pm. We'll meet at Regent's Park.” He held up the mobile towards Greg's direction so that he could get a glimpse at the screen with Molly's answer on it.

“Sherlock!” Greg put his arms on his hips. “We're not going to do that!”

“ We are or do you have a better idea?” Sherlock waved with his mobile and then laid back down on the couch, turning his back towards the DI.

 

A couple of hours later he picked up Molly from work and after they had dinner together they drove to Regent's Park.

“You know you don't have to do this, do you? Whatever Sherlock said, we'll catch him some other way.”

Molly padded Greg's thigh. “No it's absolutely fine. Everything is already planed out.”

“Wha?”

“I knew that you would do anything you could to talk me out of this, and I appreciate that you are afraid that something could happen to me, don't get me wrong there, but I want that bastard behind bars and the quickest way to do it is the way Sherlock suggested. So after you had left Baker Street Sherlock came over and we made a plan. I called Keith and asked him to meet me at Regent's Park. I told him that because of yesterday we split up and that I want to come back to him. You, John and Sherlock will be hiding and as soon as he shows up you can go ahead and arrest him.”

“I just don't want to put you in any danger. What if you panic when you see him again. We have no back up there if something unexpected happens. What if he's armed? I'm having a bad feeling about this, Molly. Please, think about it.”

Molly looked at Greg, he looked incredibly worried. “I'm fine. I can manage that. I'm stronger than you think.”

“Molly, it's not about that I don't think that you're strong. Heck, you're one of the strongest women I've ever met. I just...” Greg paused and after a while let out a sigh. “You know what? If you think you are able to manage, then why not. Let's do this.”

A couple of minutes later Greg parked the car in one of the surrounding streets. “Right, you better enter the park alone, in case he's loitering there somewhere and watches you. I'll meet up with John and Sherlock. We won't let you out of sight.” He gave Molly a long kiss. “Be careful okay?”

Molly gave him a reassuring smile. “I will.”

 

When Molly entered the park she had to admit that she was a little bit afraid of how this all would go down. It was already beginning to get dark. She took a quick look into the direction where she knew Greg, John and Sherlock would be hiding, assuring herself that they would keep her safe should something go wrong. Greg had a point worrying about the whole thing, nobody knew what Keith would actually do when they meet but it had to be done and she was sure that she could manage whatever will happen.

She sat down on the bench and waited. The park was nearly empty only a few people where passing by.

 

Molly had waited over an hour and there was still no sign of Keith. She had tried to call him but he wasn't answering her calls. She gave him another 30 minutes and then texted Greg “ He's not showing. Abort?”

There seemed to be some disagreement about this topic because she first got a text from Greg saying that they'll give up and that he'll come over to her only to be followed by one from Sherlock reading “Stay. Lestrade's an idiot.” Molly chuckled and got up when she saw Greg slowly walking towards her. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yes, bit disappointed that he didn't show up, though.”

Greg laughed. “Yeah,” he gave her a kiss.

“Where are John and Sherlock?”

“Well Sherlock was pretty pissed that we gave up waiting, muttering that something is wrong and John is bringing him home before he can do something stupid. He asks if we want to join him for a pint later?”

“Yeah sounds great.”

“I'll just drop the car off at the Yard and meet John later at the Pub. Do you want to come with me or do you want to go over to John and Sherlock?” Greg definitely wasn't taking the car home after going to the Pub as he needed more than just one pint tonight.

“I'll come with you.” Molly said, softly bumping against him.

 

In hindsight taking a short cut through a dark ally when a stalker was after your girlfriend wasn't the brightest idea Greg ever had. He hadn't even noticed that they had been followed which insulted him a great deal.

But here they were now. A voice had called out from behind them and when they turned around they saw Keith standing there, a frighteningly long knife in his hand. “What is your game Molly?” He asked while he closed the distance between him and Greg and Molly.

“Why did you lie to me Molly? Why did you tell me that you had ended it with him? I want you to want me! Only me! Not him and me. Just me!” He nodded over to Greg.

“I didn't. It's not what it looks like.” Molly knew that this was the lamest excuse ever but it was all she could think about at the moment.

“Shut up. I know it's lie. If you want me he has to be gone. And can't share you.” He turned to Greg. “Oi, you. Lestrayed. You still with her, aren't you? You're still fucking her, ey?” The knife was glistering in the lights of the street lamps.

“It's Lestrade,” Greg said calmly. “Not Lestrayed.” He stepped forward to bring his body between this madman and Molly. “Run,” he whispered but Molly was frozen with fear.

Keith looked at him irritated. “What? Anyway, I watched you two tonight, in the park. And you know what? If I can't have her alone than nobody should. And you are the reason I have to do what I'm about to do. Why do you force me to do this?” He looked over to Molly. “I know you still love me. He destroyed what we had. Please don't be mad at me. Be mad at him.” He suddenly closed the gap between him and Greg. “Because of you she doesn't want me anymore. And if I can't have her, so nobody should.” Keith shouted before plunging the knife into Greg's body. “It's all your fault. You destroyed our lives.”

Greg let out a cry and struggled to stay upright. “Molly, run!” Greg shouted while trying gain the upper hand. They were near Baker Street and if he was able to keep Keith busy long enough, Molly might make it safely to John and Sherlock.

He watched with horror that Molly hesitated, not wanting to leave him alone, likely to be killed. Keith was 20 years younger than Greg and well trained. With Greg's police training he would've stood a change but now that he was injured it had slimmed down significantly.

“Do it!” He bellowed.

Finally Molly turned and ran.

“Oh she can run as much as she likes, I'll get her anyway, Lestrade.” Keith grinned, mockingly dragging the 'a' in Lestrade.

Greg tried to get a punch at Keith and managed to hit him on his nose. He heard a satisfying crunch. Keith pulled out the knife and staggered back. “Bastard,” he wiped some blood away that was running from his undoubtedly broken nose. Keith seemed a bit distracted by the amount and Greg seized his change and lunged forward, crying out from the pain that movement caused.

He had hoped to get hold of Keith's arms and be able to put him in a wristlock but because of his injury he miscalculated his momentum a bit and only got Keith on his legs and they both tumbled down unceremoniously. From the corner of his eyes he saw Keith swinging the knife at him again. He raised his arm to block it but Keith still managed to slice him over his cheekbone. The cut wasn't deep but stung like hell. Greg swore and fought to get his hands on the knife before Keith could stab him again.

It was a fierce struggle but finally Greg was able to get hold of the knife. He had suffered another cut, this time on his hand, during it but he didn't really noticed. He threw another punch at Keith and rolled him onto his chest and pinned his hand behind his back. He had gotten his cuffs on one arm and had just ordered Keith to put the other arm, which was pinned under his body, on his back when Keith suddenly showed an incredibly amount of strength pushing himself upward. That movement caught Greg completely by surprise and he fell sideways. He clung on the handcuff, trying to regain control again but Keith was too strong. He swung and landed a solid punch on the DI's temple. Instantly Greg's world went black. 

 


	3. I Will Always Be There For You

Molly watched in horror when Keith suddenly lunged forward and stabbed Greg. She couldn't see how bad it was but the fact that he was still standing upright, though swaying dangerously, gave her some sort of comfort. “Run,” he shouted, pain evident in his voice. But Molly was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Greg who was trying to gain the upper hand but she sensed that it would probably do more harm and that the last thing Greg wanted was Keith getting hold of her. She snapped out of her thoughts when Greg bellowed “Do it!”

Molly turned around and ran. She heard Keith's threads that he'll get her anyway and the noise of them fighting. When she heard Greg cry out in pain again she had to fight hard not to turn around.

Her lungs were burning when she finally reached 221B Baker Street. Molly knocked franticly on the door and when Mrs. Hudson finally opened Molly stormed right passed her and up the stairs.

“Keith attacked us,” she blurred out. “In an ally and he stabbed Greg.”

“Oh my god, Molly.” John guided her to the couch. “Where is he? Is he okay?”

“I...I don't know.” Molly started to sob. “He was fighting with Keith and told me to run. Oh god, I shouldn’t have left him.”

John sat down next to her. “No you did right. I'm going to call an ambulance and the police. What's the location?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pain, that was all Greg was aware of at the moment. That and the utter fear that the guy was about to go after Molly again and that there was nothing he could do about it except hoping that she had made it safely to John and Sherlock. He rolled onto his back and got his mobile out to dial Sherlock's number. “Molly with you?”

“Yes.”

Greg let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. Did Keith...” He had to stop to breath through the pain that was welling up.

“No, haven't seen him.”

“Is Greg okay?” He could hear Molly ask in the background.

“Greg?” Sherlock asked puzzled. “Gosh, she means Lestrade. His name is Greg.” John said annoyed.

Greg was in too much pain to be insulted. He heard some scrambling for the phone and then Sherlock's voice was replaced by John's.

“John here. Molly said Keith stabbed you? How badly are you injured?”

Greg took a quick intake of his body. Everything hurt. During their struggle Keith had gotten him a couple of times. But the worse was probably the stab wound to his side.

“Got me with his knife.”

“Bad?”

“Dunno. Hurts.” Greg felt himself drifting away again now that he knew that Molly was safe.

“Okay, you still were Molly left you?”

Greg nodded and then realised that John couldn't see him. “Yes.”

“Don't move, I'll come over.”

Greg let out a sound that came close to a laugh. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He heard John telling him that they already ordered an ambulance and that they'll come over. “Just stay on the line, okay Greg?”

 

 

He must have drifted off because the next thing Greg was aware of was that his head was resting in Molly's lap and that she was stroking through is hair. It gave him some sort of comfort.

“I'm so sorry, Greg.”

“'s not your fault, Molly.” He pressed his hands against the pavement as the pain suddenly got worse. “Shit.”

“Ambulance will be here soon. You'll be fine. Nothing serious.” John said while pressing against the wound on the Detective Inspector's chest.

“You sure? Hurts like hell.” Greg said through gritted teeth. He slightly raised his head and looked down on his bare chest. Someone, presumably John, had opened his shirt. Greg frowned. He had no clue when that had happened.

“Yeah, quite sure. The knife scraped along a rib. Painful, yes but it doesn't seem that it hit something vital. You've been lucky. A couple of stitches and some days bed-rest and you'll be as good as new.”

“Shouldn't have come.” he said looking up to Molly. “Too dangerous.”

“It's fine, Greg. I don't think he'll come back here. Too dangerous for him to get caught. Sherlock is out looking for him.” Molly stopped for a second to listen to the sirens coming closer. “Hear that? Ambulance is coming.”

 

Molly watched the medics work. They put temporary dressings on Greg's wounds and got him ready for transport. Her heart broke over the cry of pain Greg failed to bite back when the medics moved him onto the stretcher. She gently stroke his hand.

“You want to come with him to the hospital?” One of the medics asked.

“Yes,” she climbed into the back of the ambulance.

 

Molly stayed with Greg during his examination in A&E only leaving his side when he received treatment for his wounds.

Greg was now settled in a room and the doctors have given him a mild sedative along with his painkillers. He looked at her with sleepy eyes. “Hey.” he said with a soft voice.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Surprisingly good. Some fine stuff they're giving me.” Greg raised his hand with the IV line in it.

Molly laughed and took a good look at Greg. A colourful bruise was forming on his left temple and he had received stitches for the cuts on his cheek and hand . Both were now covered with dressings. The hospital gown he was wearing was hiding the dressing over the stab wound to his chest.

The doctor had told her that they wanted to keep him in for a couple of days for observation. The knife had skidded along his ribs and only knicked his left lung but aparat from didn't hit anything vital. He had a slight concussion from the hit to his head but other than that he was fine and was expected to make a full recovery.

“You'd been very lucky.”

Greg gave her a weary smile. “Yeah, I guess. Idiot went for the heart but got the angle wrong.”

Noticing the slur in his speech Molly decided that it was the best to let him get the much needed sleep. “Right, I better leave. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?”

Greg let out a big yawn and nodded. “You've got somewhere safe to stay tonight?”

“I can stay with a friend tonight. Don't worry about it.” She leaned over and gave Greg a kiss. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

 

When Molly arrived at Greg's room the next day she heard a female voice. “Mr. Lestrade. You are in now way fit enough to leave the hospital.” She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Greg was standing next to his bed, still attached to the IV stand. He was only wearing his boxers, the hospital gown presumably taken off by the nurse so that he could have a wash. Some more bruises were visible on his bare chest. “I perfectly am. There's an investigation I have to tend to.” To underline his point Greg made a step forward. That he was swaying wasn't really helping his cause. He winced and supported himself on the bed rail. His face lit up when he notice her standing in the door. “Molly. Good that you are here. Tell the nurse that I can be discharged.”

Molly raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yes, pain is manageable and...”

“You do realize that you are still getting strong painkillers through your IV, don't you?”

Greg looked somewhat irritated at the IV line in his hand and then to the bag hanging from the stand. “Oh!”

“Yes, oh.” Molly walked over and softly guided Greg to sit down again. “Bit fuzzy-headed, eh?”

She looked over to the nurse. “Sorry. How long does he have to stay?”

“3-4 days if there are no signs of infection.” The nurse shrugged. “He can discharge himself any time of course but I really wouldn't recommend it right now.”

“Thanks.” Turning back to Greg she asked. “Why do you want to leave? Sherlock is looking for Keith and I'm pretty sure that whoever is leading the official investigation is doing a good job.”

“I just don't feel very well knowing that Keith is still on the loose and I'm stuck here not able to protect you. What if he strikes again?” He looked at her with his deep brown eyes, his silver-brown hair all dishevelled.

Molly sighted. “Greg, you've already done enough to protect me. You landed here because you were protecting me. So now I just want you to get better, okay?”

Greg didn't looked very convinced. “It's only a couple of days, Greg. I'll be fine. And to be honest you wouldn't really be able to do anything in your condition right now, would you?” She looked at him sharply. Greg tilted his head and let out a groan. “You know that I'm right, don't you?”

“Yes,” he admitted reluctantly.

 

Greg only managed to stay two days longer until he discharged himself. He had barely been able to sleep during the nights always fearing to get a call that Keith had gone after Molly again. Sherlock had told him that he got word from his underground network that Keith was bragging about that he stabbed a cop and now was going to break into Molly's flat to wait for her when she comes home after work. The idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut and he was going to get that bastard. Greg knew that it wasn't very clever but injured and on sick leave or not, he wanted to be the arresting officer. So he discharged himself from hospital, called John and Sherlock and 2 hours after Greg had left the hospital he was on his way to the morgue.

 

“Greg? What the hell are you doing here?” Molly asked genuinely surprised when she saw Greg walking in. “Aren't you supposed to be still in hospital?”

“Discharged myself. Listen,” Greg leaned carefully against one of the tables to ease the pain in his chest a bit, “Sherlock got word from his underground network about Keith. I need your keys. He plans to break into you flat.”

“Why on earth do you need my keys? You're not thinking about arresting him there, are you Greg?”

The look on Greg's face told her that he most certainly was. Molly sighted. “Why don't you call Donovan or someone else who could do that? You're injured, for Christ's sake. You shouldn't even move around, let alone arrest people.”

“Molly, please. We don't have much time. Sherlock's already been told that he's on his way. Just give me the keys. I'll be fine. John and Sherlock are with me.”

“Oh, John and Sherlock are there too, now I'm reassured as they would never do anything stupid or dangerous.” Molly said in a sarcastic tone while she handed Greg her key. “Here, you can have my second key.”

Greg laughed and then winced when it pulled the stitches on his cheek. “You know it's not very clever to have your second set on the same keyring as your first set.”

Molly pulled the keys back before Greg could take them. “Do you want them or not?”

“Yes, please.”

Molly dropped the keys in Greg's hand. “Please promise me to be careful, okay?” she said giving him a kiss.

“I will.”

 

30 minutes later he met with John and Sherlock in front of Molly's flat.

“You sure you up to this?” John asked when they had arrived.

Greg nodded. “Yeah, 'm fine. Let's do this.”

John gave the Detective Inspector a long look. He didn't exactly looked fine but like Sherlock, Greg took it very personally if anyone dared to threaten anyone close to him.

“Right, Sherlock and me will greet him in the hallway and then you come out and do the arrest, okay?”

Greg gave John the thumps up and sat down on the couch on Molly's living room.

They didn't had to wait long for Keith to arrive. They heard him picking the lock and a couple of minutes later he was standing in the hallway. “What the fuck?” Keith exclaimed upon seeing Sherlock casually stepping out of the kitchen.

“Oh, did I surprise you?” Sherlock said slowly walking towards Keith who had turned around to make a dash for the door. His endeavour was stopped by John who was standing in front of it, arms crossed over his chest. Keith drew the knife out of his pants and made a step towards John.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Sherlock said calmly which prompted Keith to turn around, now pointing the knife towards Sherlock.

“And why is that? Who are you anyway? You guys sleeping with Molly? She's mine. Fuck off.” Keith replied with rising voice. He made a movement towards Sherlock who didn't seemed impressed at all but it prompted John to pull out his gun.

“Because you would lose. And no, they are not sleeping with Molly. Now drop the knife.” Greg walked out of the living room.

Keith looked like he had seen a ghost, the knife falling to the ground forgotten. “I thought you were dead.”

“Apparently I'm not. Now hands against the wall.” Greg stepped towards Keith and pushed him against the wall then pinning his arms behind his back to put on the cuffs. Keith started to struggle again which caused Greg to wince as it put strain on the injuries to his chest and hand. “Stop moving,” he bellowed and wrenched Keith arm upwards.

“Stop hurting me.” Keith cried out, trying to get out of Greg's grip.

“I'm not hurting you, stop resisting and I won't have to use force on you.” Greg said but Keith continued to scream and struggle. “Stop resisting,” Greg shouted again now throwing his whole bodyweight against Keith. This man was unbelievably strong and Greg's chest was now hurting quite a lot. Luckily John came to his aid and Greg was finally able to close the cuffs around Keith's wrists. He turned him around and pushed him against the wall, holding him there with one arm. He told Keith the charges against him and then read him is rights. While doing that he could hear the response car Sherlock had called getting close.

“I didn't see that, okay?” Greg whispered to John and nodded at the gun he was still holding. “Just get it out of sight when the response car arrives.”

John quickly put the gun away. “I just thought it might could have come in handy if Keith had decided to do something stupid again.”

The doorbell rang and before Sherlock opened the door he leaned towards Keith who was still pinned against the wall by Greg and John. “If you ever try to hurt Molly or try to kill Lestrade again I will find you and I will kill you. The next time I won't tell Lestrade or the police where you are. I will come alone and I will kill you in the most painful way possible. Don't even think about it, I will know it and I will find you.” Sherlock gave Keith one of his special smiles and then opened the door to let the police officers in. Greg identified himself and handed Keith over to them.

“John? You ready to go?” Sherlock asked walking out the door.

“This man is crazy,” Keith shouted. “He threatened to kill me. And that short one has got a gun. Arrest them.”

The officers looked at Greg who shrugged his shoulders. “Haven't seen a gun nor did I hear any death threads.”

1 hour later Greg exited the local police station, having dealt with all the paperwork that came with an arrest. He pulled out his cellphone and called Molly telling her that Keith was now behind bars and probably wouldn't be out until the trial.

“That's good to hear. You okay?” Molly asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Keith put up a bit of a struggle but John and me managed it. How long until you finish work?”

“Another hour. Want to meet afterwards? Where are you now?”

“Not far from your flat. Just came out the local nick. I can wait there if you don't mind. Still got your second key.”

“Not at all. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be over soon.”

 

When Molly came home after work she found Greg asleep on her couch. The TV was on and Greg was lying on his right site, his right hand over the wound on the side of his chest. She watched him for a moment and from the way he was breathing and the way his face was slightly twisted she could see that he was in pain. Molly sighed and went to get him a glass of water and some painkillers. God knows when he had taken his last dose.

“Greg, wake up.” She slightly shook his shoulder. Greg let out a small grunt and turned towards her. “Oh, hey. When did you come back?” He sat up and grimaced when he could feel the movement pulling on his injury.

Molly gave him a kiss. “Not that long ago. Here, take these painkillers, they'll help.”

Greg downed them with the glass of water. “Thanks.” He yawned. “Sorry, incredibly tired right now.”

“Don't worry.” Molly laid her head against his shoulder. “You know it's okay if you want to go to bed. I'm quite tired myself.” She wasn't tired at all but all she wanted to do right now was to nestle up to Greg and sharing the couch would definitely not be very comfortable for him at the moment.

“You sure?” Greg asked not really convinced.

“Yeah, absolutely. Had a long day as well.” Molly gave him a kiss on the forehead, got up and walked over to the bedroom where she changed and climbed into the bed. Greg followed her slowly and Molly watched him undress. “Thank you.”

Greg, who was taking off his socks, looked up. “For what?”

“For everything. Everything you have done for me in the last few weeks. For being there when I needed you.”

Greg smiled at her. “I'll always be there for you.” He climbed next to her and a couple of minutes later he was fast asleep again.

 

Molly lay awake for some time during that night. And she enjoyed every minute of it. Feeling Greg's warm body pressed against hers, his arm draped around her, holding her close. She felt his chest rise and fall and his breath on the side of her neck, his chin resting between her shoulder and her neck. Molly could still smell the faint scent of the aftershave he had used earlier that day. All this gave her butterflies in her stomach and helped her to forget all that stuff that had happened over the last weeks. She smiled, now knowing that Greg was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

 

The End

 


End file.
